Rainbow Orgy
by decorafeminae
Summary: For a while Eridan and Terezi have been planning on a little "surprise," now that Vriska has passed out on her computer this is the perfect time for them to execute their plan.


Oh god, how she regretted staying up all night. Her eyes were drooping and her head was sinking lower slowly before shooting back up as she realized she was nodding off. Damn it, why had she let John talk her into drinking one of those strange canned drinks the humans used to prevent sleep? She was sure paying for her poor choice now...

It didn't take more than ten minutes before she passed out completely on her keyboard. Her face smashed down several keys and the letters "mjhk;nnnnnnnnnnnnnn" appeared on the screen, the n repeating over and over.

The small boom startled Kanaya and she glanced over at the passed out teen; it really did amaze her how Vriska could stay asleep after hitting her face on the black surface. She snuck out of her chair and over to Terezi, having promised to tell the Libra if said Scorpio ever was in such a state as she was currently.

"Terezi, it seems that Vriska has fallen asleep, and true to my word here I am telling you," said the soft spoken Virgo. A wide smirk spread the teal lips coated in black lipstick, sharp teeth exposed as a faint sly laugh escaped from Redglare's descendant's mouth.

"Is she really?" asked Terezi as she pulled turned her head towards Kanaya to better smell the expression the other girl was wearing. Still unsure of exactly why Terezi wanted to know such a thing, Kanaya felt a little uneasy as she nodded her head.

Without hesitation Terezi took out a pair of handcuffs from under her computer and made her way over to Vriska, giving Eridan the signal to follow her. Both of them made their quiet approach towards the passed out Scorpio, taking a hold of their other friends' attention as Eridan sipped the grey jacket off of Vriska's body. As her arms moved to slide out, Vriska groaned tiredly. "Mom... nngh... no, my clothes are clean..."

Eridan then proceeded to remove her shirt from her body and causing her to stir more, yet her eyes were still shut tight. The Aquarius unclasped the bra that covered Vriska's body and tossed the undergarment to the floor carelessly. Her breasts were not very large, but they were soft and plus nonetheless. His hands gripped her breasts firmly and he began to roll them gently before Terezi weaseled between the two bodies.

"Let me fucking cuff her first!" she snapped as she grabbed Vriska's wrists and trapped them in the little tight circle of the handcuffs. They were secured with a click which awoke the prisoner.

Vriska's weary eyes opened and she was horrified to see her breasts exposed and Eridan, who had moved between her legs, undoing her pants and pulling them down along with her panties. "What the fuck are you doing?" she screamed, instantly wide awake and fighting against the steel holding her hands behind her back.

A grin was wide on both Terezi and Eridan's lips, Terezi managed to position herself behind Vriska and force her down onto her knees. The seadweller stepped forward and let his own pants slide down beneath his butt cheeks with his boxers settling in the same spot. His cock was already rock hard and leaking a small amount of precum from the tip. Vriska's face was flooded with blue tint, her hair was seized by Ampora's hand and he pressed the tip of his cock against her lips which she'd immediately closed, gritting her teeth and shaking her head in refusal of what she knew he wanted.

"Open your mouth, Vris," he said firmly while his elegance remained as a coat over his tone while he rubbed his cockfins against her bottom lip. She protested by shaking her head again, her eyes wide as her eyebrows descended above them to show her distaste for this.

"Vriska, open your mouth," teased Terezi as she knelt behind the girl, her hands finding Vriska's breasts and squeezing them. Vriska couldn't hold back the moan that hummed in the back of her throat from the pleasure, but the moment her nipples her pinched her mouth opened and Eridan quickly thrust into her mouth while the opportunity was available.

He groaned in pleasure as her mouth was wrapped around his length, "Fuck Vris... your mouth is so hot!" Slowly he moved her head back and forth using her hair to control the speed and how deep his cock slid into her mouth, his mouth hanging open faintly while his cheeks were bright violet in color.

Her eyes were wide as she started to suck his shaft, the previously mentioned cockfins rubbing the top of her mouth and tickling the ridges that ran horizontally along the top. She started to control her head herself as she felt the fingers of Terezi rolling her nipples between them. Vriska was so sure that she was wet between her legs by this point; there was no way she couldn't be with Eridan's cock in her mouth and Terezi's hands fondling her small breasts.

Suspicion was confirmed when a curious Gamzee wandered over to the three of them, settling himself down on his knees next to Vriska as he reached between her legs, his finger running over her lubricated slit and gathering up her blue juices from between her lower set of lips. "Holy shit this motherfucker is soaking wet!" he announced loudly as he rubbed his fingers over her clit, earning a moan of mixed pleasure and shock shot through Vriska's veins from the contact.

A couple of the onlookers giggled or laughed at Gamzee's comment, their faces all flushed as they watched their friends giving such an erotic show. Equius was trying to cover Nepeta's eyes but she forced him away from her so she could see like everyone else.

Vriska was shocked when Eridan groaned louder than before and her mouth was filled with his purple seed as it was released from the tip of his cock. He pulled himself back and forced her mouth shut so there was no way to get rid of it other than to swallow it down. She hesitated but soon started to gulp down the warm, sticky seed. Deep inside of her body she could feel it pile up in her stomach, leaving a (surprisingly) satisfying feeling in her system.

Eridan reached down and picked Vriska up, carrying her to one of the windows between two computers and he sat down on the counter before setting her down so that his slowly recovering length was between her. The blood started to flow inside of his cock again. Once it was bright violet, throbbing and firm Eridan lifted Vriska up and lowered her down onto his length. Her lips spread wide to accommodate his thick member, her hymen struggling as the tip of his cock was pushing against it. The thin piece of skin tore open and a collected amount of blood spilled down from inside her body, the blue fluid running down Eridan's shaft.

The Scorpio's voice was caught in her throat as she whimpered, the pain clouding her mind as she tried to suck back small tears. "O-ouch! Stop, Eridan!" she hissed in pain, gripping his shirt tightly since her hands were behind her back. He leaned in, kissing her neck before biting down and sinking his sharp teeth into her beautiful grey flesh. He spread her legs wide and as if on cue Terezi waltzed over and began to lick the girl's sensitive, cerulean genitals.

The Libra ran her tongue along the sensitive clit that begged and ached for raw attention. Vriska leaned her head back; her lips parted as she moaned out quietly while Eridan pulled his teeth out of the punctures in her neck and began to lick up the blue blood from the wounds. Slowly he lifted Vriska up and down, sliding his cock in and out of her wet pussy.

After having calmed down, Vriska found this to be extremely pleasurable and she moaned louder, her walls tightening around his shaft. "Mmn! Oh f-fuck!" she sighed through gasps and pants of hot, lustful air. "Eridan please! I want more!"

With a wide grin Eridan thrust deep into her cunt while forcing her down onto it. The Aquarius could feel his cock throbbing inside of Vris' pussy, her tight walls pulling another load of his hot seed to the tip of his cock, but he tried to hold it in as long as possible. "Fuck! Vriska! I'm-I'm cumming!" he grunting into her ear, biting at it affectionately.

"P-please cum inside of me! E-Eridan! Cum inside!" she begged as her right hand reached down to grip Terezi's hair, pulling her closer as to beg for her to make her come. Clearly Terezi must have understood what Vriska had asked for since she started to lick vigorously at Serket's pulsing clit, her tongue pushing back the foreskin of the little bulb and rubbing it head-on, being egged on by the gasps and moans that flooded from Vriska's throat.

A few more seconds of intense movement were carried out before Eridan grunted and thrust a final time before filling the Scorpio's genebladder with his violet seed, although when mixed with the juices produced by Vriska's arousal and orgasm, they turned a beautiful indigo color. Vriska leaned back against the seadweller as she panted heavily, Terezi moving to lick Vriska's cheek before pressing their lips together.

Her eight pupils became dilated when Terezi had connected their lips; the Libra's lips were soft and delicate against Vriska's, how she'd always wanted to feel those lips... Her arms lifted up to wrap around Terezi's neck to pull her closer, the blue lips opening for the tealblood to venture past. Terezi kissed Vriska deeper, allowing her tongue to glide confidently into the blueblood's warm mouth, both girls fought for dominance in the kiss which resulted in Vriska being the victor.

Eridan pulled out of Vriska's clenching and tight cunt as she continued to kiss Terezi, but he removed a bucket he had taken before leaving his hive that day from his captchalogue. He forced the two girls to cease their kissing and wrapped his arms around Vriska's waist, beginning to squeeze her.

"What are you-ahhhhhhhh!" From her body leaked the hot, indigo genetic mixture that had been churning inside of her genebladder, it filed the pail to the brim as the last few drops created lazy ripples to spread across the surface. Vriska's cheeks were bright cerulean as she looked down at the bucket full of what could make possibly several grubs.

The eager highblood moved to Vriska, pulling her down from the lab counter and bending her over hungrily; Gamzee pushed his spotted pants down to his knees and to almost none of their surprise had no boxers nor any type of undergarment on. All of them had already figured that Gam didn't wear boxers, but it had only been an assumption until now. His indigo cock was throbbing excitedly before he pushed it into Vriska's pussy and he let out a loud, pleased hiss as her walls gripped him tightly. "Fuck she's so tight and motherfucking hot!" he grunted as he began to madly fuck her.

Gamzee wasn't the only one taking this opportunity, Equius moved forward with his shorts unzipped and dick freed with the boxer's opening spread wide. He positioned himself in front of Vriska, waiting for his fellow blueblood to open her jaw rather than trying to force her to and break her skull in the process. Although unlike earlier the victim of this gangbang willing opened her mouth for the teen with navyblood, into her maw she took his length and she urged him to come closer so she didn't have to stretch her neck out so far to only get half of him inside of her mouth. Equius eagerly moved forward, letting out a guttural noise as Vriska took to sloppily sucking on his pulsating shaft.

Both highbloods panted and groaned and moaned as they thrust their cocks into Vriska; Gamzee squeezed her ass as he continued to thrust at a fast pace while Equius clawed at his own leg so he wouldn't hurt Vriska in anyways while she pleasured him.

From the still watching crowd that circled them, Vriska could see the other boys; Tavros, Sollux, Karkat and Eridan all stroking their lengths while the all the girls, even Kanaya were fondling their breasts or rubbing their clits (over or inside of their panties) and for a small select few performing both of the actions.

Having become so distracted Vriska had nearly forgotten what was going on, but the slap against her ass from Gamzee's hand shocked her back into the situation she was in. She started to pant as she felt Gamzee's other hand snake around her body and rub her clitoris with calloused fingers.

Both boys started to thrust at the same pace, Equius trying to hold his cum inside of his twitching cock but he fell into the temptation and released his navy load into her mouth. That warm satisfying sensation filled her again as she hungrily gulped down Equius' cum. He leaned down and kissed her lips, amazing they weren't as strong as she could have guessed and she was able to kiss him warmly without breaking her jaw.

Since Equius had already finished, Gamzee bucked his hips suddenly and began pounding swiftly into Vriska's pussy, the sound of his balls slapping against her ass echoing in the lab loudly made both him and Vriska blushed insanely.

"G-Gam! Please!" she whimpered, panting and holding onto Equius' hips as she rested her face against his pelvic bone, moaning against his warm skin as he stood and watched as she was fucked by the Capricorn.

"S-spiderbitch!" the supor slime stoned teen mumbled as he grunted loudly, his indigo seed filling her body, summoning her own juiced to pour into her genebladder and mix together with his. A panting Gamzee pulled back and huffed quietly as he began to regain his breath as he pulled his pants back up. He then picked Vriska up and carried her with her legs spread open over to the accumulated amount of buckets in the center of the lab; he kicked one into its useful position and held Vriska over it.

The Capricorn waited until her stomach gurgled and her pussy contracted a few times before material gushed out in plentiful amounts, actually requiring two buckets to catch all of it.

The Scorpio was panting and became nervous as Gamzee carried her over to Tavros, telling the Taurus to get his length out of his pants. She blushed heavily as she was lowered down onto Tavros' lap; his metallic legs could against her naked pair. His length was thicker than she would have guessed it to be, and she was nervous as it disappeared inside of her body and filled it completely.

"A-ah, uh... Vriska your body is amazing..." adiosToreador said as he ground against her from his chair. She moaned lewdly as she started to ride his hips and pushed herself up and down, her pussy squelched as the lips slobbered on him.

Aradia moved forward, pulling her metallic skirt up, her long slim legs exposed as she moved to sit on the counter after moving Tav's keyboard over. She had never been given a pair of metal underwear from Equius so her prosthetic slit was exposed; it definitely was a mechanical achievement. Equius had managed to create a whole system with silicone walls with muscle simulators and a small easily triggered button that was the closest thing to a clitoris that the Sagittarius could create. The robotic Aries grabbed Vriska's hair roughly and forced her face to come between her metal legs, Aradia expected her to lick and suck.

She groaned a little before pressing the button over and over with her tongue, the wires activated pleasure for Aradia sending volts of electrical charge to her brain. "Nngh..." Aradia huffed as she dwelled in the pleasure as her faux reproductive system clenched and dripped a small amount of flavored lubricant.

Tavros was panting and moaning as he stood up while forcing Vriska to stay bent over so she could orally pleasure Aradia yet be able to keep her balance while he fucked her harder. His hips rocked faster and harder, hitting her sweet spots over and over and gaining strength in the force of his thrusts. If Vriska's mouth wasn't occupied by eating out Aradia's strawberry flavored pussy out, she would be screaming in pleasure as Tav drove his libido deep into her body

He soon climaxed and clutched onto Vriska's hips as he let his caramel seed fill her genebladder before absconding to fetch a bucket and place it beneath her as he waited for her to release their mixed genetic material from the churning organ inside of her.

Aradia started to moan and emit creaking/groaning noises while moving her hands up her body and sneaking them under her shirt where she grabbed her breasts and pressed the buttons there as well. Her flaming eyes were closed as she grew louder in volume, "S-Serket, lick harder!" she screamed out as she tightened her metallic hand on the long strands of hair she had between her fist.

There were only several seconds remaining before Aradia finally orgasmed, and a gush of strawberry flavored lubricant drained into Vriska's mouth, she initially chocked on it, but quickly learned to drink it properly as the Aries came down from her high.

Tavros hugged Vriska from behind as she licked Aradia's pussy clean, his arms snug around her slightly swollen abdomen as he urged her hot juices to pout out into the bucket he had prepared. The long haired girl pulled her head away from the robotic female's body and moaned deeply as her genebladder was emptied. As the thick mixture filled the bucket it made a loud sloshing and spurting noise.

Gentle hands pulled Vriska out of Tav's grip; they led her into the naked embrace of Kanaya. The Virgo's lips pressed against Vriska's passionately as she held the slightly shorter female close, very close in fact. There was absolutely no hesitation in Vriska's response as she wrapped her arms around the other female's neck and kissed her back, her eyes shutting as she melted into the sweet contact.

That wasn't the only contact she was feeling, the soft touch of hands against her ass and along the back of her thighs. It wasn't until she felt one of the hands find its way to her face, breaking the kiss she and Kanaya had been relishing in, and turning it towards the person behind her. Mustard tinted fingers kept her face cupped with her chin in the palm of Sollux's hand; he leaned up to brush their lips together. Initially Vriska was a little surprised he wasn't just taking his turn but rather making some intimacy between them.

Her eyelids fluttered shut as she closed the space between their lips, kissing him fully while the now excluded Kanaya sunk down onto her knees and seizing Vriska's left leg to lift it into the air. Kanaya's tongue commanded for the Virgo's lips to part and open up for the slick pink muscle to find its way out into the open where it found itself coming in contact with Vriska's dripping cunt. It was a mixture of many colors, but all of the juices that dripped from Vriska's body were warm and tasted fairly similar. Wasting no time Kanaya began to suckle on the swollen clit that was still spiked with sensitivity.

Vriska responded with moans that buzzed and hummed against Sollux's lips while they began to make out, their tongues overlapping one another and some green saliva was formed as theirs came in contact with each other. Sollux slowly turned Vriska so his bone bulges were pressed against her side and her neck wouldn't stiffen and grow sore due to the angle it was turned at. Things were getting hotter, the Gemini growing harder and soon finding it impossible to restrain the growing need to get it on.

Kanaya growled when Vriska was picked up by the horny male, her teeth baring themselves as she rose to her feet. "Just because it is our turn doesn't mean we cannot share, Sollux," she explained irritably whilst climbing onto the table and straddling Vriska's face. Kan would have continued scolding him if not for the delicious pleasure of Vriska's tongue beginning to probe inside of her body.

Hardly a thought had been given about Kanaya's words as Sollux guided one of his cocks into Vriska saliva laden pussy, a groan being pulled from his lips as he was gripped tight by the slimy walls. "Sh-shit…" Sollux wiped up a bit of the moisture from the drenched lips that clutched onto his length and then started to work Vriska's asshole.

From beneath Kanaya's warm and inviting genitals, Vriska's eyes opened widely and she nearly screamed the moment she felt Sollux slip his second bulge deep inside of her. It burned and her ass tried to squeeze him out but it was only met with the resistance of Sol's hips as he drove it deeper inside by thrusting. Instead of yelping in pain, the Scorpio buried her face between Kanaya's legs and delved her tongue deeper into the Virgo's pussy.

Kanaya began to let loose her tight grip on her vocal noises of appreciation, lewd moans and gasps flooding from her core while the heat of Vriska's skilled tongue rubbing against her inner walls drove her closer to the edge. It honestly wouldn't be long until Miss Fussyfangs would release her pleasant jade juices all over Vriska's face and permit her to drink up as much as possible.

While Vriska's mouth was busy working, Sollux listened to Kanaya's moans to get his fill of vocal pleasure. With each thrust he made he felt the tightness in Vriska's ass letting up and allowing easier movement, which in turn let him speed up at a not so gradual pace. He was already panting, tightly gripping Vriska's hips as he fucked her. Double the pleasure wasn't always the best for him considering how it decreased the time by approximately half, making it harder for him to last during these activities requiring such vigor. The lowblood closed his eyes, digging his nails into her flesh a little as his seed spurted from each cock in unison, filling both her genebladder and ass with thick, mustard colored genetic fluids.

Vriska was shaking beneath Kanaya's body, the walls that held onto each of Sollux's bulges contracting and throbbing with each beat of her pulse until he pulled out, then they calmed or maybe that was just because Vriska had started to focus more on Kanaya.

Captor kicked the nearest bucket beneath Vriska's rear that was hanging a little over the edge of the table top, one hand reaching up to adjust his shades while the other pushed down on her stomach. Her belly protested, gurgling before allowing her genebladder to open once more and expel the green mixture from inside of her body. Although no one saw it, Sollux grinned smugly to himself as he placed the full bucket into his captchalogue.

Now that Vriska was freed up down between her legs Kanaya shoved the computer beside her over so she could heave the lower half of Vriska's body up onto the counter. She had been dying to try this with Vriska alone for a long time; although she would have preferred to do this privately she would gladly take her current opportunity to make love with the girl. After hauling Vriska up with her and reassuring the now confused Scorpio, Kanaya lowered herself over Vriska and began to resume her pussy eating.

"Hehehe! Karkat, they're doing your symbol!" teased Terezi as she nudged Karkat in the side, earning an angry growl of frustration.

"Shut your mouth, Pyrope!"

Vriska couldn't help but laugh a little into Kanaya's cunt but soon it turned into a deep moan as Kanaya replaced her tongue with her fingers, rubbing at Vriska's g-spot while her mouth preoccupied itself with suckling upon the clit long forgotten. Vriska was gaping and moaning, her cheeks flushed as she picked up where she'd stopped by forcing her tongue to dive deep into the wet opening. Both girls began to grow louder in volume, their moans becoming louder and creating vibrations that only made them increase in decibel levels. Kanaya screamed against Vriska's clit, her cheeks burning bright jade as she finally climaxed. Having experienced this before with Aradia, Vriska was quick to catch all of Kanaya's delectable genetic material. A grin was wide across her lips as she licked them clean before beginning to clean up the girl's messy inner thighs.

"Oh Vriska…" panted the Virgo as she rose up a little, her voice quiet and wavering in the after effects of her orgasm. She moved away but lay beside Vriska and kissed her a little more while Feferi and Nepeta started to exchange nervous glances. They were the last to go, neither had taken a turn and both were fairly shy about this. With gulp that forced up a blush upon her innocent face, Nepeta wandered up to the two girls that were kissing gingerly.

Kanaya noticed the timid girl and gave Vriska one last kiss before sitting up and sliding off of the table, giving Nepeta a reassuring smile before retreating to dress herself once more. Now that she was alone on the table Vriska sat up, motioning for Nepeta to join her. Feeling a little more confident Nepeta hopped up onto the countertop and hugged her friend nervously, after all it'd been a while since they'd interacted and she didn't want to make herself unwelcome.

Vriska captured Nepeta's chin and lifted it up a little so they were looking into each other eyes, a gentle grin spread across the normally quite intimidating Scorpio's lips. She leaned down and gave Nepeta a sweet kiss before allowing for her hands to make their way down the naked Leo's body, caressing the small frame that Nepeta was seemingly never going to grow out of. A purr started make Nepeta's entire body vibrate as she was enjoying the feeling of Vriska's hands that felt marvelously warm, especially compared to the cold embrace of the air in lab.

It was a little hard for Equius to watch, after how hard he'd tried to keep his moirail from performing such lewd actions he was almost horrified to watch her like this with anyone.

There were no doubts that Nepeta was a virgin, so when Vriska's palm placed itself upon the pubic bone she leaned in to whisper to the innocent girl. "I promise I'll stay on the outside, Nep," she said before kissing the girl's ear delicately. Nepeta moaned softly, closing her eyes and purring louder while a cerulean finger began to massage her never before touched clit. Vriska kept to her promise, not moving her hand one inch from where she initially placed it, but her head was a different story. She started to kiss down the petite girl's neck and cascading down her chest before finding a delicate nipple to lick and suck on, her lips caressing it a little as she lightly tugged on it.

The noises from Nepeta's throat became more airy and transformed into mewls of pleasure, her hips rocking to feel Vriska's touch more. "V-Vriskers," urged the smaller girl. "P-please touch me more! Ah!"

Vriska was careful and a little wary, not wanting to hurt Nepeta and especially not wanting to piss off her much stronger neighbor. She started to use two fingers to stimulate the clitoris that Nepeta was dying to have touched, but then again what girl wouldn't go crazy having it played with.

Having been completely unaware of the others in the room Vriska had forgotten about Feferi, who surprised the girl by pulling Vriska's hips off the counter and flipping the Scorpio onto her belly. She knelt down on the floor and spread Vriska's legs, beginning to lick at her slit that oozed enough juices to cause dribbles to slide down.

With her slit being licked and cared for by the empress to be Vriska couldn't help but whine a little with the thought that she could get the royal girl to lick her cunt out of all the available cunts. She felt Nepeta buck more, her voice getting higher pitched until she screamed out in pleasure, a flood of lime juices escaped from the sweet Leo's opening. "Oh my goodness, Vriskers!"

A warm feeling of success filled Vriska's belly as Nepeta hugged her, kissing her cheek and licking it once before sliding off the countertop shakily and waltzing over Equius. But the feeling in her gut disappeared as Feferi readjusted Vriska's position again, laying the girl on her back with on leg in the air while the other was allowed to relax to the side.

"Hey, Vriska!" the cheerful, bubbly voice of Feferi cried as she lifted her left leg up so that it was on the counter beside Vriska's body. She scooted up a little, pressing their sex up against each others.

"Mmn! F-Fef…" groaned Vriska, her head tilting back to relax as this was the last time she'd orgasm so she wanted to enjoy it the most she could.

The highest of all bloods' reached up to grasp Vriska's breasts, her thumbs and middle fingers clasping onto the blueblood's nipples. Vriska gasped and her hips bucked according to their own will, but both girls felt pleasure from the movement and moaned out. Feferi began to grind against the Scorpio, her tyrian colored sex juices joining with the cerulean juices that started to slide easily out of Vriska's abused body.

They found themselves in a rhythm of grinding and thrusting their hips together, Vriska throwing her head around and thrashing a little in pleasure as she was nearing completion. "Mmn, just a little more, Fef!"

"I-I… Oh god, Vriska, I'm going to—"

The Pisces' sentence stopped short as she climaxed, thrusting madly against Vriska and causing her friend to orgasm as well. Vriska yelped out in pleasure as she gushed a heavy amount of cerulean juices that splattered and collided with Feferi's. Slowly Fef backed up, both legs now on the ground as she panted. The royal female shot a smile as Vriska before absconding and joining the rest of the trolls in redressing.

Vriska shivered a little, a complete mess. Sex hair and all. Slowly she hopped down from the counter top and awkwardly made her way to her clothes where they'd been discarded. She picked them up, but was a little startled by Terezi standing next to her. The shorter girl smiled, smelling all the different juices that Vriska's normal blueberry cupcake scent was covered up with.

"What do you want?" asked Vriska, her face flushing a little as she was the only one still nude in the room and it was still a tad embarrassing for her. But that wasn't the only reason she was blushing.

Terezi leaned up and kissed Vriska softly on the lips, her arms pulling Vriska in by the waist; of course Vriska didn't protest, after all she loved Terezi's lips out of all of the ones she had come in contact with that day.

But the kiss didn't last as long as Vris would have preferred it to. "Wait, I—"

"Shh… Let's go back to my hive, clean you up, and get you dirty again," began the Libra, that shit eating grin on her lips. "…Just the two of us this time."


End file.
